


3 Sentences: Stevidot Month

by AutisticWriter



Series: Stevidot Month 2019 [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Age Difference, Agender Character, Alien Cultural Differences, Amusement Parks, Asexual Character, Asexual Peridot (Steven Universe), Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Peridot (Steven Universe), Autistic Steven Universe, Beaches, Bickering, Birthday, Carnival, Cell Phones, Circus, Crying, During Canon, Easter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet Collection, Fire, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hair Brushing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love, Microfic, Older Characters, Other, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Steven Universe, Photography, Post-Canon, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Post-Season/Series 05, Pre-Relationship, Run-On Sentences, Selfies, Sensory Overload, Silly, Sleepy Cuddles, Stevidot, Stevidot Month 2019, Sweet, Swimming Pools, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A collection of three-sentence microfics, all inspired by the bonus prompts fromStevidot Monthon Tumblr.





	1. Tears of Joy

“Peridot, I’m so glad you’re safe!” Steven yells, running towards his gem datemate the moment the warp pad activates and she appears in the room.

Looking more than a little worse for wear, her visor askew and scorch marks across her body, Peridot perks up the moment she sees Steven, smiling when he hurtles forwards and hugs her, pressing a kiss to her face.

“ _I’m_ glad I’m safe,” Peridot says, flinching when she feels his happy tears trickle down her neck, “But thanks – and you don’t need to cry.”


	2. Fight

Peridot grumbles, arms flailing wildly as she paces back and forth across the beach outside the Temple, rambling about Lapis this and Lapis that and how Lapis broke her Camp Pining Hearts DVD or something; to be honest, Steven isn’t sure what she’s mad about anymore.

“Come on, Peri,” he says, taking her hand in his own and smiling, “I know you had a fight with Lapis, but you can’t stay mad forever.”

He expects an argument, but Peridot simply sighs, slumps against him and says, “I guess you’re right.”


	3. Hobby

“You’re so good at farming, Peridot; this place is amazing,” Steven says, following Peridot around the farm she and Lapis have grown beside the barn, amazed and kind of crushing on her but having no idea how to ask it.

Peridot puts her hands on her hips, a slightly smug smile on her face as she says, “You’re right, I am amazing.”

“That’s not what I – never mind.”


	4. Grief

Peridot sniffs and sobs, curling up in the bathtub at Steven’s house like she did back when Lapis took the barn all those years ago, except she looks worse now than she did back then; and at least Lapis came back. Pumpkin can’t come back.

Knowing he can’t really console her but trying anyway, Steven climbs into the bath beside Peridot and cuddles her close, and finds himself sobbing when memories of Pumpkin, Peridot’s pet and friend, flashes across his mind.


	5. Holiday

“Happy Easter, Peridot!” Steven cries, thrusting a huge chocolate egg in her direction the moment she enters his room.

“Uh, what are you talking about – and why are you wearing rabbit ears on your head?” Peridot says, confused.

Steven laughs and tries to explain Easter to his confused partner; he thinks she gets it, but he later hears her mumbling, “I will never understand this planet.”


	6. First Date

Steven adjusts his tie, staring at his reflection in the restaurant window; why is he so nervous about this?

When he enters the restaurant, he finds Peridot already there, looking awkward as she sits at the table. But she smiles when she sees him, and says, “You look… wonderful, Steven.”


	7. Upgrade

“So, let me get this straight,” Peridot says, eyes flickering between the smart phone in Steven’s left hand, and the slightly larger, if slimmer, smart phone in his left hand, “You dispose of a perfectly acceptable piece of technology because there is a better option available – wait a second.” She blinks feeling like a clod as she says, “Oh, wait, that’s exactly what Homworld does.”

Chuckling awkwardly, Steven explains how he isn’t going to destroy his old phone but give it away, and gives her a kiss.


	8. Vacation

“I needed this,” Steven says, floating on his back in a swimming pool, staring up at the clouds and trying to spot patterns in them.

Peridot floats beside him on a lilo, not keen on the water but liking the relaxing aspect of the vacation. “Yes, we both did.”


	9. Amusement Park

“I will never stop hating roller coasters, but at least I can get something out of it,” Peridot says as she carries a ridiculous amount of prizes, all won by using her metal powers to cheat at games.

Steven shakes his head, smiling fondly, and says “If only they would make rides for people your height—”

“No jokes about my height!” Peridot says, throwing a teddy bear at him.


	10. Movie Night

“Why are you crying?” Peridot says, passing Steven tissues as her boyfriend sobs and sobs, “It was a happy ending.”

“I know, I’m just happy crying,” Steven says, still sobbing.

Peridot shakes her head, confused, but rubs his back.


	11. Interference

Trying to go on a date with Peridot can be a nightmare sometimes, and the blame falls squarely on the Gems; well, Garnet is never a pain when it comes to Steven spending time with Peridot, but Amethyst loves to tease the pair of them, whilst Pearl fusses and asks too many questions and won’t leave the alone.

In fact, Steven gave up on hanging around with Peridot at the Temple years ago; now, they only have dates outside of the range the Gems would think to visit, lest Pearl and Amethyst think to follow them (and, yes, they did that once and no, Steven still hasn’t gotten over the invasion of privacy), to avoid potential interference.

“Pearl and Amethyst can be very nosy, can’t they?” Steven says, and although she looks like she doesn’t know what nosy means, Peridot nods vigorously.


	12. Toys

“Okay, so, let me get this through my gem,” Peridot says, standing up and beginning to pace around the room, “You collect these plastic objects for no reason other than personal satisfaction of the completion of your collection, regardless of how much money you waste in the purchase of these things?”

Steven looks up from his collection of GUYS and GALS, two sets of toys he has had since he was a kid, and smiles. “Yeah, Peridot, that’s the point of toys.”


	13. Ceremony

Not that long after Steven, Connie and the Crystal Gems returned from Homeworld and began life in Beach City after getting their minds blown by all that happened, Peridot and Steven sit on the steps of the house outside the Temple, eating ice cream.

“So, Steven, I was thinking about how Ruby and Sapphire had that ceremony you call a wedding, and I was wondering if perhaps we should have one of our own and – why are you choking?” she adds, watching Steven howl with laughter and choke on his ice cream.

“I, I don’t think we’re ready for that, Peridot,” Steven says, still giggling.


	14. Celebration

“Happy birthday, Steven,” Peridot says, her voice stiffer than she wanted it to be, thrusting the wrapped gift towards him so fast she almost punches him in the face.

“Oh, thanks, Peri,” Steven says, giving her a kiss, “but you don’t need to look so nervous.”

“I am not nervous,” she says, right before realising exactly why she’s been acting so weird all day – she just wants her boyfriend’s birthday to be perfect.


	15. Fire

“Whoa, Peridot, what the hell are you doing?!” Steven yells as he approaches the barn, eyes widening when he spots Peridot pouring gasoline all over a pile of logs and sticks (and Lapis hides a fair distance away, clearly also sharing his concerns about Peridot and fire).

“Just getting ready to light this bonfire,” she says, smiling, “why, do you think I need more gasoline?”

“No!” he yelps, running over before she has a chance to strike a match.


	16. Training

Peridot groans, her whole body straining with effort and her gem aching, as she tries to move increasingly heavy objects with her metal powers. Eventually, she slumps to the ground, exhausted.

“Hey, Peri, if you’re having a rest, can I borrow you for a minute?” Steven asks, running over – and when she nods, he picks her up and uses her as a weight for his strength training exercise, much to Amethyst’s amusement.


	17. Brush

“Your hair is very springy, Steven,” Peridot says, carefully passing the hairbrush through Steven’s messy curls.

Clearly about to fall asleep, Steven yawns and smiles as he mumbles, “Thank you… and you brushing my hair is really relaxing.”

“Glad to be of service,” she says, only stopping running the brush through his hair when Steven falls asleep.


	18. Picture Taking

“Okay, so this is what you call a selfie?” Peridot says, watching Steven attach his cell phone to a long stick and hold it in the air, angling it until both their faces show on the screen.

“Uh huh, and I think we need to take more pictures of our time together to have these memories to remember, you know?”

“You humans are weird,” Peridot mumbles, but she leans close to Steven and smiles when he takes the photo.


	19. Day at the beach

“For a Crystal Gem, I don’t spend enough time at this beach,” Peridot says, hands on her hips as she looks up and down the beach, the Temple only a few metres behind her.

“Yes, but this isn’t a day trip, Peridot,” Pearl says, “it is a training session.”

“I know,” Peridot mutters, but she smiles when Steven comes over and clasps her hand.


	20. Time Travel

“Peri, if you could time travel, where would you go?” Steven asks, snuggling closer to Peridot under the blankets, eyes closed and on the verge of sleep.

Totally used to Steven’s weird night time conversation topics, Peridot merely smiles and tries to think of a response (rather than saying “What are you on about?” like she used to when he asked her stuff like this); eventually, she comes up with her response, smiling as she says, “Well, if you asked me that back on Homeworld, I would have longed to go back to Era One to see what Gem production was like back then… but now… I don’t want to be anywhere else than right here, with, with you.”

She blushes, embarrassed to have said something so sentimental, only to let out a sigh of relief when Steven snores in her ear, hoping he didn’t hear her say that.


	21. Circus

“This is weird,” is all Peridot can think to say, eyes wide as she scans the scene before her; she and Steven sit in the stands inside a large, striped tent, watching the strangest things happening below them.

Steven doesn’t look away from the weird, slightly creepy men called clowns as they deliberately trip over and make a mess (the humans all laugh, leading her to assume this kind of humour appeals more to humans than gems) for no apparent reason; however, he does take her hand, give it a squeeze and say, “Yeah, circuses are a bit weird, but… you’re having fun, right?”

Peridot squeezes his hand back, and whispers, “I may not understand the point of this outing, but to spend time with you when you’re so happy… yes, of course I am having fun.”


	22. First Impressions

“You know, you really didn’t give off a good first impression, Peri,” Steven says, memories of spying on this weird green gem with massively advanced technology as the Crsytal Gems panicked and he just wanted to go to sleep flashing through his mind.

“Yes, I suppose I didn’t,” Peridot says, adjusting her visor and giving him a cat-like smirk, “but you like me now, right?”

“Of course I do,” he says, giving her a kiss.


	23. Carnival

There’s so much going on, so many people talking and shouting and screaming and so many neon lights that burn her eyes and the shrill music playing from tinny speakers makes her gem burn and Peridot wraps her arms around herself and all she wants to do is leave leave leave leave –

“Whoa, Peri, are you okay?” Steven says, running over (unlike her, Steven’s senses are hyposensitive, so this sort of incredibly overwhelming situation appears to give him just enough stimulation, not too much) and getting tackled into the tightest hug she can manage the moment Peridot sees him.

“No, we need to leave, please?” she says, words sharp at first but her voice cracking on the ‘please’, and part of her expects an argument and to be told to get over it, but Steven just hugs her close and says “Okay” and then they’re leaving and the pain is going and all Peridot can think to say is, “Wow, thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
